


One Lonely Night

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army Boys, Love, M/M, Midnight Smut, On Side, Prompt!, Quiet, Sweet, exes in love, lovemaking, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt!Could you please write one where Ian and Mickey make love, on their sides, in a tent, in the army, trying not to make much noise?





	One Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> It took forever I know. Im horrible. But here it is. Losing myself in writing is exactly what I need right now. I cant promise to write everyday, but i do have a bit more time on my hands as i prepare to move halfway across the country. So here goes. :) Hope you like it.

Could you please write one where Ian and Mickey make love, on their sides, in a tent, in the army, trying not to make much noise?

 

\--

 

Ian sighed as the wind sounded against his tent. It could get lonely here at night, even if you were surrounded by other tents, other soldiers. Most of them housing together but tonight Ian was alone, in a very small tent, they took turns, a quiet nice could be nice with all the surroundings but tonight he wasn’t feeling the serenity of being alone, tonight he didn’t want to be alone. Thoughts surrounded him, of his family back home, his life there, his life here, the things he had seen in the years since he had joined the army, it never became easier, just more familiar.

 

Mickey sighed from his place in the large overcrowded tent and went to get up. “What are you doing?” Samuels whispered.

 

“Going to take a leak…wanna come watch man?” He bit back to which he was sure he earned an eye roll but no comment was made. He walked out and did his business in the woods and then walked back but he looked over at the lone tent off from the others. It was originally supposed to be his night but he had given it up to his commanding officer, Ian Gallagher, he figured after the day the guy had he could use the time away, but the look he had gotten from Ian hadn’t been that of thanks and he had kind of been worried about that, he couldn’t help it, maybe he should offer to switch back or something, he could always use a night away from the stench of those other idiots. He knew it was stupid; he should just go back to his own place to sleep. Because going in there would only somehow cause his commanding officer to bite his head off in the state he had been in, but did he… No…He kept walking towards that tent, towards that tall redhead that he never could stay too far away from.

Not back home, and sure as hell not here.

 

“Gallagher…”He whispered waiting for a response but when he received none, he unzipped the tent and crawled in.

 

“I’m fine” He heard the redhead whisper.

“Did I say you weren’t?” He responded to which the response was Ian shooting up.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked.

 

“Expecting someone red? Is it that grandpa you call a commander…got a little something,  something going on?” he joked to which he earned a middle finger.  Instead of responding Mickey just got down on the ground of the tent, he should say that he was offering to send Ian back to the big tent but now that he was here, he didn’t.  He just waited to see if Ian would stop him but he didn’t either. He stripped down to his boxers and lifted Ian’s blanket, he didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew what would happen if Ian freaked out, he would be screwed.

“What…”Ian whispered finally as Mickey turned to get comfortable and grabbed Ian’s arm to wrap it around his own waist. It’s how they used to sleep occasionally many, many moons ago, when things were different, when they were teenagers, who had a lot less knowledge of what they meant to each other, before they had hurt each other, and before either of them had joined the army, even being as close as they were on a daily basis, they were never farther apart here.

“Don’t ruin it, Gallagher. Just this once…Don’t. Just sleep. I’ll be out before they notice.”

“Wasn’t going to. Need you.” Ian’s light but raspy voice filled the tent.

“I know.” Was all Mickey had to say to that because he did. He knew. Even before he came in here, he knew, how could he not.

 

 

Ian took in the scent of Mickey Milkovich, a scent he no longer got to smell like he had back in Chicago. A scent he missed and in his loneliness tonight, he needed, so much. He wrapped his arm tighter around the other man, who always knew.  He didn’t want to waste this, so he leaned closer and placed a small kiss, on the man’s neck, to make his need known. Mickey would either lean into it, or he would pull away, this was Ian asking if Mickey needed what Ian did. Mickey scooted back slightly, and there was his answer, Mickey wanted him too. This wasn’t just about comfort, and they both knew what they wanted, what they needed.

Ian let his hands run over Mickey’s body. Memorizing it, it had been so long, since he touched him like this, the need and arousal running deep within him, tonight he was back where he belonged. Where he always longed to be, and he was going to remember every moment of it.

“Today…” Mickey joked a bit, but he was really getting antsy.

“Shut up…” Ian growled a bit and bit down on mickeys neck causing the other man to swiftly throw his own hand up over his mouth as he moaned into it.  Ian moved his hands own to the top of Mickey's waste band and ran his fingers along it before pulling it down a little so he could run his hands over Mickey ass. He licked his lips just at the thought of it.  “So perfect.”

“Please…” Mickey whines out quietly. Ian can’t hold back much longer, he slowly and gently pulls the other man’s underwear off of him and lets his hand's touch all over the man’s body before reaching around and slowly and lightly touching the man for the first time in a long time. The way Mickeys body was reacting to him as he stroked him slowly at first was pure ecstasy to Ian. Memories flooding him as he kissed the nape of Mickey’s neck and started to move his hand harder and faster. Nothing was better than this, nothing would ever or could be ever as good as this.  The moans were light and muffled but they were there spurring him on.

\--

Mickey groaned at the loss of Ian’s hands on him, getting impatient as Ian rid himself of his own clothing. But soon the hands were back on his body, all over his body, the kisses on his backside, and finally accompanied by Ian’s fingers working him open slowly and oh so deliciously. Everything he wanted every time he looked at his seemingly ex-boyfriend, he was getting in this moment and he couldn’t possibly ever regret that or anything they had ever shared. Sure this complicated there, the past doesn’t exist while they are here, agreement but who really gave a shit at this moment, as he was busy trying to silence his moans as the long and wonderful fingers of the man he loved worked him open, readying him.

“Please Ian, I’m ready…” He begged but Ian continued doing what he was doing, waiting. Mickey knew what he wanted to here, so he sighed, in no mood to hold out, out of pride or whatever.  “Baby…Please.” And there it was, as soon as he said it the fingers exited him and was soon replaced by the tip of Ian’s long, wonderful cock, as it slowly entered him, and he felt full, for the first time in a long time, he felt completely full, and then Ian moved, quicker harder. And Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey bringing his arm up to Mickey's mouth, and Mickey bit down on it, holding in the moans,  as Ian Bit down on his shoulder to do the same. And they moved together, completely together, faster and harder, over and over again.

Until they were both so close they couldn’t stand it. They both felt it, the both of them coming undone. With Ian moving inside of him, one arm stroking mickey and the other with mickeys mouth on it, trying not to scream out for the world to hear.

 

When they came, it wasn’t just two men in a tent, finally feeling satisfaction sexually but as two men who loved each other, finally coming together after so much time apart.   When Ian finally moved back to release Mickey, he sighed, the moment of bliss over. 

“Stay for a minute?” Ian asked.

“Is that a request or a demand Gallagher?”

“Would you shut up, and just let me hold you for a minute before I have to let you go.”

“Yeah yeah. Missed you too asshole.” Was mickeys response but he let Ian wrap himself around him and Mickey turned to face him, for one long, and lingering kiss and he rested there with the man for as long as he could until he had to get up an sneak back into his cot.  It wasn’t the first time he would walk away from Ian, but it couldn’t be the last. But at that moment, they both knew, this wasn’t over, and when they got home, they both knew, they would fix this, because nothing and nothing could ever compare to that, them, the way they were.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always MysticallyGallavich is my tumblr. Come see me.


End file.
